1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to internal combustion engines, in general, and to improved oil reservoir or sump attachment apparatus for use therewith, in particular.
2. Prior Art
In typical prior art internal combustion engines, such as automobile gasoline engines and the like, there is usually provided an oil pan or crankcase. Typically, the oil pan is attached to the engine by means of bolts or the like which pass through a flange in the oil pan and into a flange in the gasoline engine. The oil pan usually contains a lubricant which is provided to the engine. The lubricant, after usage, typically becomes dirty and contaminated whereupon it is discarded. It is desirable to provide as much lubricant as possible and to assure that the lubricant is clean in order to permit satisfactory operation by the engine.
In addition, it is highly desirable to render the oil pan as accessible as possible in order to permit easy removal thereof when desirable.